monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Soul of a Hunter
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations IS MH3 worth it? I'll tell you this: It has the thing you want to hunt, and people that hunt it religiously. As if that wasn't obvious. Online is slightly flawed, the players can be assholes, but overall it's a very good Monster Hunter experience. Evil Jho's difficulty? ... SIX STAR danger rating. SIX. Basically, it's in the "You don't wanna know" category. Writing Partnership Two heads are better than one, I say, so I accept. Che la vostra vita sarà lunga, e il vostro amore sia vero 00:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC) A New Journey I like the idea, I truly do, but I just happen to get a vibe of "I got this from an intro of a MH game." I'm sure people love nods to the classics, no doubt, but I don't want to steal ideas from CAPCOM, like the "getting hit off a mountain by a rampaging Tigrex/Barioth (I just so happen to remember, It's Tigrex that sent you off in the intro.)" And I'm trying to keep this somehow connected to MH3, but the visiting thing just got a spark burning. Though the "visit" I have in mind won't exactly be... happy. Io cammino su questa terra con una maledizione , e io che nessuno soffre come me 00:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) In response, yes, I consider the jump to MHU a little too radical. But my "visit" idea is slight cliche, but there won't anything good, and there won't be a... reunion of sorts. Well, the 'visit' is, again, cliche. Y'know how a main and, say, a lover are reunited? Well, take that and flip it on its side. I won't spoil it, but it'll be... quite a twist. A Second Fanfic in progress. As a matter of fact, I'm putting A&A on hold for a few. Inspiration has hit me for a new one. I'm still considering a title, plot, characters, ect, and I think this'll be our time to cross blades, so to speak. BTW, I took out my camcorder for an Uragaan+ hunt, and I have it right here. I'll upload it if you want me to. Io cammino su questa terra con una maledizione , e io che nessuno soffre come me 15:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Ok, so the video's on my channel, scorpio4453, youtube. Ok, so I'm still thinking of characters, and all that good stuff.... You got any ideas? Shoot 'em at me. Let's see... Ah, yes. Character... right Name: Leo Full: Leonhardt Rathail Weapon of choice: Rathling Gun HR: Undecided Marrage Status: None Height: 6'1" Weight: 215 lbs Backstory Leonhardt was born into a normal family, father a weaponmaker, mother deceased due to a drunken hunter. His older sister, Silvi Rathail, was in service to the Guild for a total of fifteen years, and had on rare occasions, told Leonhardt about her epic hunts, in which included hutning the family's namesake, the Rathalos. Leo had gained an interest in hunting after these, and Silvi noticed immediately. When he was 15, she had taken the liberty of fashioning Rathalos gunner's armor and the Rathling Gun, a rarely seen bowgun that's extremely hard to master, and had given it to him for his birthday, along with taking him on a hunt for a rouge Gypceros. She had expected him to be scared out of his wits, something that had happened to her the first time she had ever fought this, but the exact opposite happened; he was completely in control. It had taken five minutes to break the crystal; another two had ensured the Gypceros wouldn't move again, what with a hole in his skull. The Guildmaster took notice, and recruited young Leo. It's been three years since that happened. I took a different path with this one. Took a damn while, though Io cammino su questa terra con una maledizione , e io che nessuno soffre come me 14:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC)